Danger: Sleepwalking Flea
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Izaya is out on a rainy day and gets sick. His odd sleepwalking habits make it so that only Shizuo can take care of him. Funny! Please read!
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

**My head hurts DX but I wanna write!**

**Any who~**

**Please enjoy while I hold my head in pain :D**

He was soaking. His clothes were fully drenched, and the rain still seemed to be pouring down in sheets. A sigh escaped the raven-haired mans lips, he was shivering from the icy water. The only reason he was out there was because he had to go meet with some clients, who told him after about an hour of being out in the rain, that had some business they need to take care of today.

Izaya shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his thin frame. He didn't like to be out in the rain, it made him tired, and he usually gets sick. He prayed that he wouldn't run into Shizu-chan in this weather.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" hollered out a familiar booming voice.

'_God dammit.' _the raven cursed his luck as he turned to face the angry ex-bartender. "Why hello Shizu-chan~!"

The other was glaring, as if the harder he glared the more the little flea before him would disappear, "Haven't we had this conversation before? My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Try and get it right!" he yelled as he grabbed a trash can and threw it at the smaller man.

Izaya easily stepped out of the way, "How mean Shizu-chan~" was all he said before he turned to run when a wave of dizziness engulfed him.

Izaya didn't move. Shizuo decided to cautiously step closer to him. He noticed that Izaya's usually mischievous reddish-brown eyes were slightly unfocused. After a few seconds of consideration Shizuo ripped a stop sign out of the ground, bringing it back to swing at the smaller man.

Just as he was about to swing, Izaya felt the dizziness overwhelm him, and fell to the ground. After the rough landing he saw that the edges of his vision were being prodded by dark black shadows. His gaze shifted upward as heavy footsteps became louder and louder, even though the rain made it even harder to hear. "Flea?" said a loud voice just above him.

Izaya, who was still smirking, replied with, "Shizu-chan, put that great strength of yours to use and throw my to Shinra's place." he whined.

Strong hands lifted him, making him stand back on his feet, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Izaya opened his mouth to reply when another wave of dizziness made his vision go dark. A small "please" escaped his lips before he slumped forward; body completely limp. The ex-bartender caught his small body, slightly shocked that _Izaya _had said please. He looked down at the unconscious informant, seeing his small form shiver. _'What the hell?' _he then noticed how cold ,and soaked, the other was.

"Dammit flea." he muttered under his breath he picked up the raven, and moved him out of the rain. Under the temporary shelter Shizuo set the other on the ground, his hand brushing against the others forehead. Pausing, Shizuo felt the others forehead. _'Dammit, he's got a fucking fever.' _sighed the tall blond before taking out his cell phone.

For some reason he really wanted Shinra to answer almost immediately. It rang once. Twice. Three times before the doctor answered, "Hello? Shizuo?" was the first thing the latter said.

"Shinra… I think the damn flea is sick." said Shizuo, wishing he could take out a cigarette, but knew it would be hopeless as it would easily get drenched from the rain.

"Sick?" Shinra seemed surprised, "… was he out in the rain again?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason! Just get him over here!" and with that the line went dead.

The bodyguard sighed, he really didn't want to have to carry Izaya, but decided the quicker he did this the faster he'll be able to get away from him. Shizuo walked over to the sick man, picking him up, and moving him so that he was carrying him piggyback style. _'Today is not my day.' _

Shizuo decided to stick to back alleys, and to avoid as much people as possible. He really didn't want anyone to see him carrying the informant. After carrying him piggyback style, he decided to switch to carrying the younger man bridal style, since his shirt was getting even more wet.

Unbeknownst to him he was seen, by Erika in fact. The brown haired girl looked out the window to the van, to see Shizuo carrying Izaya. Erika felt her heart swell with some happiness, and let out a fan girl squeal. "SHIZU-CHAN TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR IZA-IZA!" she squealed at the top of her lungs.

Flinching at her high pitched squeal, Shizuo immediately turned down an alley, away from Erika.

When Walker, Kadota, and Saburo walked out of the small store with some snacks and saw the squealing girl, they just had to ask, "What happened?"

"Shizu-chan was carrying Iza-Iza on bridal style! It was totally yaoi love right there!" she shouted rather loudly.

Kadota just looked at the girl with a 'Are you fucking serious?' look before shaking his head, "No way would that ever happen. The day that does happen will be the day that Shizuo doesn't hurt Izaya for a whole day."

Saburo just walked over to the drivers side of his van, "Get in the back." was all he said to the female otaku, who whined, "But it's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" before getting into the back of the van.

"Maybe they were someone else?" asked Walker as he too got in the back.

Kadota sighed as he turned his attention back to eating some of the food he bought.

.

.

"Hurry up and open the fucking door!" roared Shizuo, who was still holding the drenched Izaya.

The door swung open to reveal Celty, who stepped out of the way to allow them both to come in. "Thank you my love~!" cooed Shinra, which earned him a jab in the stomach. "Alright, lets… put some towels on my couch first before you set him down."

After putting some brightly colored towels (with Hawaiian flowers on them), Shizuo set Izaya down on the couch, moving to allow Shinra to check on him. The doctor put a thermometer in the ravens mouth, waited a few seconds, before taking it out. "The good news is that he doesn't seem to be showing any signs of having pneumonia, but he does have a fever of 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Great, now I can get away from him and have a peaceful life for a little while." said Shizuo as he started walking toward the door.

"Wait Shizuo! You don't understand! You _have _to help me!" called Shinra.

The bodyguard stopped, "Why?"

"You've never dealt with Izaya's when he's sick. When he has a fever, he sleeps a lot and can't take care of himself."

"Why can't that secretary of his take care of him?"

"Well…" Shinra shuffled his feet nervously, "You see he sleep walks. But that's not all he does, he'll use parkour, run, jump, climb, etc. Oh he will throw knives! And as for his secretary not taking care of him; one, there's no way she could handle him, and two, she just doesn't care."

"Why me?"

"Because you're probably the only one to keep up with him!"

The blond grunted, shaking his head, "Hell no. I want my peaceful time, not time spent with that louse." he pointed toward the still unconscious raven, whose face was now flushed from his fever.

"Please Shizuo! I'll stop by everyday and help if that makes it better!"

_[You could hold this over Izaya's head.] _typed Celty.

Shizuo took a moment to picture that. Grinning when he thought of being able to hold it over Izaya that he, Shizuo, could very well hurt him anytime he wanted. "Fine. But you better stick to you promise." was all he said before picking Izaya up off the couch again.

Holding the thin form bridal style, the ex-bartender left. "Maybe they won't kill each other? Maybe love will bloom~!" Shinra said as he spun around in a circle.

Celty then proceeded to punch the brunette in the stomach.

.

.

.

His head hurt. His head felt as if he was getting hit with a hammer over and over, again and again. The other thing that he felt was that he was on something soft. Most likely a couch or a bed. It didn't smell like Shinra's house, so he had to be somewhere else. _'Don't tell me.'_

After forcing his eyes to open with much effort, Izaya realized he was in Shizuo's house. He also realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes. Instead he was wearing just a very big shirt and some boxers. What the hell? "Well it looks like the flea is awake." said his worst enemy.

Izaya grimaced, the blonds loud voice sent a wave of pain through his head. "I swear Shinra is trying to kill me. What if I get hungry? Shizu-chan's bound to poison it or something." he thought aloud.

"I'm not like you flea. I wouldn't hurt someone when they can't fight back." muttered Shizuo before looking at Izaya.

Izaya was shaking, and his face was flushed a light pink. He could tell the smaller man was sweating by him wiping his forehead. The reddish-brown eyed mans jet black hair was tousled from moving in his sleep. "Hungry?" asked Shizuo.

Those reddish-brown eyes turned their gazes on him, meeting the mocha eyed stare, "You'll probably poison it."

With a huff, Shizuo stood and decided to go make some soup.

.

.

"Wake up." ordered Shizuo, shaking Izaya's thin shoulder.

After making the soup the bodyguard came into the living room to find Izaya asleep, and curled up into a ball. Said raven sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily, "Shizu-chan? Let me sleep…" he grumbled before turning to go back to sleep.

"No you don't." a strong hand reach out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, "Eat."

Giving Shizuo a dirty look, Izaya ate the soup, nearly gagging in the process. He could never really keep his food down when he was sick. "I can't." he whined.

"And why not?"

"Because it makes me sick!" he complained, though the soup tasted good, he just couldn't keep food down when he was sick.

"Is it that bad?"

"Of course it is Shizu-chan! A brute made it."

Shizuo just glared at Izaya before getting up, "I'm going to bed, sleep wherever you want."

Izaya immediately fell asleep, his sickness making him tired.

.

.

Izaya woke up feeling like his back hurt, _'This couch isn't comfortable.' _he thought. Though the only other place to sleep was…

God dammit.

Willing himself to get up, and with much effort, walked to Shizu-chans room. He opened the door a little to peek inside, only to see Shizuo fast asleep. Opening the door, Izaya shuffled in the room. He really needed to sleep and the couch was to lumpy, so with much mental effort, he climbed into the bed. "He's taking up a lot of room…" Izaya whispered to himself before moving his position to where he could push Shizuo with his feet.

Gradually, Izaya managed to kick Shizuo out of the bed, grinning when a loud _Thunk! _met his ears. The raven turned around, and was out like a light. Shizuo on the other hand, woke up when he hit the floor. "What the-?" he peeled himself off of the floor, and looked around to see what pushed him off the bed.

Anger built inside his chest when he saw it was Izaya that pushed him off. "Fucking louse!" he cursed under his breath before getting up.

A wave of tiredness swept through him as he stood up, "Well… I'm too tired to deal with you right now." he said to the sleeping form on the bed.

Without another word he laid down on the other side of the bed, and fell asleep.

**Yessss**

**I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be but… I hope you enjoy 8D**

**Please review! Reviews make me update a lot faster! Please and thank you! ^^**


	2. Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Yo~! … I've always wanted to say that XD**

**Chapter 2: Sleepwalking**

**HOLY SHI- SO MANY REVIEWS! *dies of happiness***

**Keep'em coming and I'll keep up with my chapters! ^^**

**HEADACHE Y U NO GO AWAY!**

**Sorry for the late update! I had a birthday weekend! And Monday I had to get my permit. 5 HOURS AT THE FREAKING DPS! AND WHEN WE WERE CALLED IT TOOK US UNDER 5 MINUTES! I was so mad at that .**

As a few rays of golden sunlight poured through the window, Shizuo felt something small and warm against him. After prying his eyelids open, he looked down to find… Izaya snuggled up to him. Shizuo couldn't help but notice that the informants usually smirking face was peaceful looking, almost as if he was innocent, when he was sleeping. It almost looked cute. "…" _WHAT THE HELL?_

Shizuo jumped away, anger building in his chest. "WHAT THE HELL FLEA!" he yelled, which of course, woke up the informant.

The smaller of the two opened his eyes, his face still very flushed from the fever. "Shizu-chan~ It's too early to be yelling…" Izaya's voice trailed off as he quickly fell back asleep.

"Little-" the bodyguard cut himself off as he decided it was probably best to get ready for work, and left the room.

In the kitchen the bodyguard decided to make some coffee and pancakes, when a loud thud from his bedroom caught his attention. _'Oh shit, I didn't hide any knives. Please say he isn't sleepwalking!' _the blond cringed at the thought of having to get knives out of his bedroom wall. However, his worries dissipated when Izaya staggered out of the bedroom, his messy raven hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. "Shizu-chaaaan~." whined the latter.

Said man clenched his teeth in anger, "What flea?"

"Do you have any tea? I'm thirsty!"

"Yeah." he stalked off to the kitchen to get the younger man some tea.

The raven staggered over to the couch, collapsing on it as soon as it was within reach. His head was _burning_. Yet, he was shivering. He hated being sick, especially with a fever. At that precise moment Shizuo's phone went off, the loud ringing sending Izaya's already pounding head into another wave of pain. He groaned, he really didn't need this.

"Stupid protozoan answer your fucking phone before I break it!" the informant yelled out in irritation.

"Keep that up, and I'll make sure to turn on the radio extra loud just for you." said Shizuo, as he set down a cup of tea for Izaya.

"Shizu-chan~!"

"What now?" more anger was building.

"I need clothes, and my jacket. I can't go around in just this shirt all the time!" he pointed at the giant blue shirt he was wearing, crinkling the material between his index finger and thumb.

"Your jacket is at Shinra's, and why do I have to get your stuff?"

"Because you stupid brute, I'm sick, unless you didn't realize that already." said the reddish-brown eyed man, sarcasm coating his sentence.

"Why not get that one girl to get your stuff?" asked the ex-bartender while he sat down with some food.

"Because Namie-san doesn't care, and quite frankly, she might burn my clothes or something." Izaya said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh! And I need my laptop!"

"Fine, but I have to call in for work first." Shizuo grabbed his cell phone off the table, going through his contacts till he found Tom's cell phone number.

Clicking the call button, he waited until the familiar voice of his friend came from the phone, "Hey Tom?"

"Ah! Hey Shizuo, what's up?"

Great how was he going to explain this? "I can't come to work today, I have to… help Shinra with something." yeah! Let's go with that!

"Sure. Have fun." was all he said before bidding him ado.

Putting his cell phone in his pocket, Shizuo turned to Izaya, "Where the hell do you live?"

.

.

.

After asking the desk lady he finally found out where the louse lived. Stomping up the stairs, while cursing his luck at how he got into this mess, he kicked open the door to the fleas apartment when he finally got to it. Opening the door, Shizuo found himself in a nicely furnished apartment with a leather couch, a desk with a laptop sat neatly on top, and one hallway that most likely led to the other rooms.

With a sigh Shizuo grabbed the laptop, putting it in the bag that was going to be filled with the informants stuff, and shuffled over to the hallway, looking for the louse's room. Finding a comfortable looking bed, nightstand with a lamp on it- aha! Quickly moving to the dresser -he really wanted to get out of here- the bodyguard felt an awkward blush creep up his face as he went through the dresser, stuffing clothes into the bag.

'_Why the hell am I feeling this way? Must be just the weather.' _the ex-bartender concluded, slamming the drawer he was just in a little to harshly, causing it to break.

…

Oh well, Izaya'll figure it out later right?

.

.

.

After opening the door to his apartment, Shizuo found Izaya curled up on the couch, his hair even more disheveled from turning in his sleep so much. The blond walked over, resisting the urge to throw something at the flea, and carefully placed his palm on the raven's forehead. "Shit." was all he muttered.

Izaya's forehead was more warm than it was before, "Please tell me his fever isn't getting worse." mumbled the blond before noticing a small note on the coffee table.

Picking it up, he noticed it was from Shinra; _" Dear Shizuo," _he read aloud, _"Stopped by while you weren't here, so I gave Izaya some medicine. It should help him get better faster, but it's experimental so I don't know the side effects~. Left some of the medicine on the counter for him too._

_P.S. don't kill him! :D_

_Your friend, Shinra~"_

….

Crumpling up the paper in annoyance, Shizuo clenched his teeth, "Friend my ass." was all he said before throwing the paper in the direction of the trashcan.

With a huff, the blond shoved Izaya ,a little roughly, towards the other end of the couch, and sat down. Turning on the tv he decided to watch "Top Shot." (I've only seen a little bit of it so… yeah… Not describing much of it!) while watching the challenge at the beginning of the episode, he felt the younger man start to stir. "Flea?"

Said person sat up on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him.

Before throwing knives at the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shizuo yelled as he lunged at the sick man.

The raven easily dodged, before backflipping toward the window. "Can't catch me Shizzy!" he said in… a extremely childish voice?

'_He's more childish than usual.'_ "Iza-" the bodyguard started before the other jumped out onto the window ledge, "Can't catch me!" smiled Izaya, a childish gleam in his reddish-brown eyes.

"Dammit flea!" yelled Shizuo as he ran after the other, who on the downside scaled the wall of the building, and was now on the roof of the building.

Running a hair through his blond locks, the bodyguard contemplated whether to just let the flea go, or go after him. Thinking that Shinra and Celty would probably be pissed if he let the other go off in his condition, he stepped onto the window ledge. "Get back here louse!" he bellowed.

Said louse didn't listen as he taunted the other some more, "Silly Shizzy!" shouted the other before flipping backwards, stumbling a bit with his landing.

"Fuck."

Using the fire escape, the blonde managed to make it to the roof, only to see the raven twirling around, "Took ya long enough~!"

"Flea! Stop joking around and get back inside!"

The flea pouted, "But Shizzy! I'm having fun~!" and with that the other started running away from the other.

"Flea don't-" something that Shizuo had never really felt for the flea before bloomed inside of him. That something was concern.

Concern and fear. It seemed to reach it's max when the other jumped from the rooftop they were on to the one that was a little too far. Hearing a small cracking sound, Shizuo immediately rushed to the side of the rooftop. "Fucking… Stay there!" he yelled before running to the other side of the rooftop.

Turning around, the blond looked ruefully at what he was about to do. "Fuck my life." was all he said before running at max speed toward the other side of the rooftop.

While in the air, the brute thought for a split second that he wouldn't make it. That feeling was immediately crushed when he felt his foot reach the other rooftop. _'Fuck yes!' _he cheered inwardly as he slightly tumbled over. After regaining his balance Shizuo rushed over to the small form that was struggling to get up. Lifting him up off the ground by the back of his shirt, he growled, "What the fuck was that flea?"

"Shizzy you ruin all the fun!" the other whined.

"The hell? You're sick! You shouldn't be out and about! It's still cold outside!"

"Don't call me flea! That's so boring!" the other interrupted Shizuo's train of thought.

"I've always called you that."

"Call me Izzy*!" the other clapped his hands.

"…fine, as long as you go back ins-DID YOU JUST FALL BACK ASLEEP!"

As if by magic, "Izzy" fell asleep, lightly snoring. "…" this was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

After the long trek back to his apartment, Shizuo noticed that Izaya's ankle was slightly swollen. "Great…" he muttered sarcastically before going to the bathroom, setting the small, sleeping form on the counter.

After examining the ankle, the blonde concluded that Izaya had only twisted it slightly. _Serves him right for acting like that _thought Shizuo as he stood up, easily scooping the informant into his arms. Looking down at the sleeping face, Shizuo wondered how the flea could look so innocent while he was asleep, and be so damn evil when he was awake. It is a good question!

.

.

.

The ex-bartender set the other down on the couch, settling down on the other end of the couch. Exhaustion immediately took hold of his body as he strained his tired eyes to watch the rest of his show. _'Already at the elimination challenge? God damn it!'_

While keeping his eyes glued to the screen -he wanted to at least watch it before he fell asleep- Shizuo took out a cigarette, slipping it between his lips. He was about to light it up when a pillow hit him squarely in the face.

A series of coughs, "No smoking Shizu-chan."

**Short. Chapter is short. Sorry!**

**This is what happened during one of the left 4 dead 2 versus plays.**

**Friend 1: *is playing as a charger* AHA! CHAAAAAARGE! **

**Bots: …. **

**Friend: *charges at bots***

**Bots: *shuts the door in his face before running away***

**Friend: D8 they shut the door in my face! That is so rude! And all I wanted to do was cause them bodily harm, and possibly kill them!**

**Me: *dying from laughter***

**Fun. I had a fun birthday! :3**

**Since 2 people complained about my A/N's i decided to go and get rid of them.**

**Whoever can figured out what i did there with 'Izzy' and Izaya gets a cookie! **


	3. Medicine and Stupidity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Medicine and Stupidity**

**Wow! So many reviews and it's only on the 3rd**** chapter! I feel special T^T **

**Anyway XD I hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews! I'm really crying tears of joy! **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"JUST EAT THE DAMN MEDICINE!"

"No! Medicine is disgusting!"

Shizuo growled, they've been at this for almost an hour! He was told by Shinra to give the damn flea his medicine every couple of hours, and so far, that hasn't been very successful. "JUST. TAKE. THE. DAMN. MEDICINE."

"No!" Izaya crossed his arms over his chest, a defiant look on his face.

The blond gritted his teeth, "Just eat it, then you'll just fall asleep or something!"

"But I hate medicine!" he whined, and started to cough.

Shizuo took his chance, he struck forward with his hand, the pills in his palm. Izaya noticed his movement, though his reaction was a little sluggish, and quickly covered his mouth with both hands, and proceeded to push the taller man away using his legs. "JUST EAT THE DAMN MEDICINE!"

"Am I making you mad Shizu-chan~?" taunted Izaya, though the sound was kind of muffled and came out weirdly.

"You monster, you could have poisoned it or gotten Shinra to do it. Yeah, probably the latter, since you're nowhere near smart enough to do something so complicated." smirked Izaya, when Shizuo got up off the couch and walked away.

Izaya curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket that was draped over his thin form tighter around him. All that yelling made his throat burn, and sting, so swallowing his pride, he decided to ask the brute, "Shizu-chaaan~!"

"What the fuck do you want flea?" the blond angrily replied.

"Could you make me some tea? I'm too tired to make it myself~." whined the reddish-brown eyed man.

Shizuo clenched his fist, "…Fine." he said through clenched teeth, "Lemme put the medicine up first."

.

.

.

Walking into the kitchen with the bag of meds in his hand, Shizuo put the tea kettle on the stove. Making sure to pay attention to it, the blond opened the bag, only to find another note in there. _'Why the hell didn't I see this before?' _

"_Ah~ I'm guessing Izaya-kun didn't want to eat the pills correct? I guessed he wouldn't take them, claiming you poisoned them? Well since I do need him to take the medicine so that he'll be able to get over his fever faster, I gave you two sets of meds. One are those pills that you probably just got done trying to make him swallow, and the second set are capsules. Break apart the capsules and pour the content into his tea. It's tasteless and Izaya is a little out of it so, it'll work. Just stir it in enough so that it mixes well with it. He'll be out like a light! _

_P.S. I'm hoping that if you're reading this then that means Izaya IS alive. If he's not… then oh well!_

_Your friend Shinra~"_

…

"Fucker." the blond said before begrudgingly doing as the note instructed.

.

.

.

"Here you damn louse." Shizuo said as he stomped into the living room, and shoved the cup of tea toward the raven haired informant.

The latter groggily took the cup, and took a long gulp of it. "Wow~ Shizu-chan can actually make good tea~!"

"Shut the fuck up." growled the ex-bartender as he looked at his cell phone.

"Fuck." he cursed, "I have to go to work today…" Shizuo glared at the informant, who was still sipping his tea.

"Ugh." the informant groaned, setting his tea down to rub his temples.

"Can I at least trust you to _not _destroy my house while I'm gone?" asked the blond.

"Yeah… whatever you say Shizu…" yawned Izaya before curling up into a ball and falling asleep on the couch.

'_He almost looks innocent… I really hope he's not fucking faking this fever. Damn! That would be just like him too!' _shaking his head, Shizuo went out for a smoke before heading out to work.

.

.

.

Shizuo stood outside of his apartment complex, a little agitated at what happened this morning. _'Damn flea should just hurry up and get better, so he can get the fuck out of apartment. If it was my choice I would have already thrown him out on the street!' _smiling at the thought; the debt collector's mind wondered over to what happened last night. _'He doesn't remember anything? But… it was like he _was _awake. That Izzy thing was weird but… he was like a little kid when he was sleepwalking.' _the blond involuntary smiled a little.

Putting out his cigarette, he headed off to work; slightly confused, and still pissed off.

.

.

.

"This is the place." sighed Tom as they came upon the place of one of the customers.

"I'll take a wild guess, the door is locked?" Shizuo asked sarcastically.

After trying the knob, the other nodded, "Don't bring the whole house down at least.

The blond walked up to the door; lifted his foot, and kicked down the door. The door easily broke and splintered into many pieces, some of them hitting a newly refurnished desk that was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Tom walked into the room, "Looks like he isn't here." he sighed, his gaze still looking around the room when a small piece of paper caught his eye. "What's this?" he reached for it, and unfolded the letter; reading the contents, his eyes scanning each word, "Where have I seen this address before?"

"What address?" Shizuo walked over to where Tom was, reading the piece of paper over the mans shoulder, _"Dear collectors, I have some business to take care of, so I am sorry to say that I'll be gone for a couple of hours. I'll be at this address, please do not disturb me~!"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THIS GUY IS FUCKING STUPID!"

"I realize that… but look at the address he wrote down, it looks really familiar!"

Mocha colored eyes lazily glanced over the address, doing a double take when he fully read the address, "HEY! THAT'S MY ADDRESS! DON'T TELL ME HE'S AFTER THAT FLEA?"

"Flea? You don't mean-"

"Uh it's just a pest problem! That's all!" Shizuo stammered as he rushed out the door, leaving Tom dumbfounded.

.

.

.

"Excuse me Miss?" asked a shady looking character at the front desk.

The woman looked at him suspiciously before swallowing a lump in her throat, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I would like to know which room Heiwajima Shizuo-san is staying in?" the man asked, looking around cautiously.

"Um… room 63."

"Thank you." the man said before quickly walking to the elevator and pushed the button.

The man that was waiting for the elevator was a man from the Yellow Scarves, and he has been sent on a mission to kill one particular person.

Orihara Izaya.

_Little bastard is going to get what he deserves. _The man thought with malice in his eyes. He stepped onto the elevator, and waited patiently for cold metal doors to open. When they did, he walked slowly through the hall. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he came closer, and closer to room sixty three.

With deft hands he started to pick the lock.

.

.

.

Izaya laid curled up on the couch; glad his fever has gone down slightly. He coughed, each making his small thin frame shake. His lungs felt like they were full of glass, and his throat felt constricted. The raven haired man laid shifted slightly, putting the back of his left hand to his forehead.

Once he was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, the sound of a door opening brought him back to reality. "Shizu-chan~ I'm thirsty!" he whined.

No one snapped back almost immediately.

Izaya didn't think is was strange until he looked at the balcony window door, and saw a shadowy figure that was right behind the couch. "Die, Orihara."

.

.

.

Shizuo ran.

All the way to his apartment.

'_Damn Louse better not die by that bastards hands! Only I get to kill him!' _thought the debt collector as he continued running, even though his body was telling him to stop and breathe.

Ignoring the lady at the front desk (who waved frantically and yelled, "Heiwajima-san), the blond practically ran up the stairs. he really didn't want to waste time waiting for the elevator when some gang member was in HIS house and attacking HIS prey.

…

Shizuo stood in the doorway to his apartment, fingers still curled on the cold metal of the door knob. Anger was building in his chest as the scene before him sunk in. A guy with a yellow scarf having his calloused hands wrapped around Izaya's thin neck. The latter of which was sluggishly attempting to get air; his hands sheepishly clawing at the mans.

A vein became visible on the blonds forehead, "You do realize what you're doing right?"

The man only gave the other a look of pure fear.

"YOU'RE ATTACKING MY FUCKING PREY!"

.

.

.

Outside, a little gray and smoky black cat was looking through a trash can when it heard a noise. It's green eyes looked around curiously before turning to go back to it's meal.

Before it's tiny jaws could touch it's food however, a couch came flying out a balcony door.

Along with a man who was screaming with terror. The man landed in a awkward position; his leg was bent at an odd angle and his arm was completely twisted around. The cat let out a high pitched hiss before running away, with only the sound of sirens and pained moaning in its wake.

.

.

.

Now his head really hurt.

Izaya groaned and moved to get off the ground, but was stopped when a strong hand pulled him up by the back of his shirt, "What the hell flea?"

"Oh hello Shizu-chan~!" the reddish-brown eyed man managed before going into a coughing fit.

Shizuo grit his teeth before dropping the other on the couch, "Shi…zu…chan…" the smaller man said in between coughs, "Why… did you… save me?"

That made the bodyguard stop in his tracks. _'Why did I save him?'_ he turned to the other, who was still coughing his lungs out. _'Why the hell did I save the flea?'_

Shaking his head, Shizuo turned to look at the still coughing raven haired informant, before noticing that his phone has been going off this entire time. Flipping it open he noticed it was from his boss, "Hello?"

"_Finally! Shizuo are you alright? You ran out of the place pretty fast…"_

"Oh uh… I'm fine… just had to take care of a pest problem." he grinned when he earned a glare from Izaya.

"_Well… since there's no other customers today… you can have the rest of the day off."_

"Thanks Tom, and sorry about earlier…"

"_Don't worry about it. See ya!"_

.

.

.

After finally getting Izaya to stop coughing, the raven fell asleep, probably exhausted after the days events. Shizuo threw a blanket over the smaller man, "Stupid louse…" he muttered under his breath, plopping down on the couch right next to the other.

The blond just sat there and listened to the light, melodic breathing of the sleeping informant. _'Why can't he be like this all the time?'_

"_Shipwrecked in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here." _Shizuo sighed before getting up to answer his phone before it woke up the informant (who was slightly stirring in his sleep), "What do you want Shinra?"

"_Just checking on Izaya~! Well I heard today was quite eventful, what with a guy from the yellow scarves coming for a "visit"" _the doctor's happy voice resonated through the other end of the phone.

"The hell? How did you find out about that!"

"_Oh Izaya texted me and told me about everything that happened! I'm surprised."_

"That a person wants to beat the hell out of Izaya? How is that surprising?"

"_No not that! I meant I'm surprised by the fact that _you _saved _Izaya!"

"I only saved him because only I can kill him."

"_Are you sure? Maybe you lo-"_

"WHAT THE FUCK SHINRA!"

"_But it could be tru- OW CELTY THAT HURT!"_

Mumbling a silent thank you to the dullahan, Shizuo nearly hung up when the doctor said in a serious voice, _" There's not such a thing as hate at first sight, and the line between hate and love is very thin. Almost transparent."_

**Yes! I got the internet to finally work!**

**Thank you all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing! I'll keep updating and stuff if ya do!**

**Well the ringtone that Shizu-chan has is because that was the song I was listening to XD**

**But through most of this? I was listening to… Monsters by Matchbook Romance, California Gurls by Katy Perry, Fighting by Yellowcard, and Gives you Hell by The All-American rejects! (I think the last song fits them perfectly XD)**


	4. Gang Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4: Gang up**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! School takes up ALL my time so I can't update as fast as I did during the summer D: and my friend and I are working on the next chapter of Curiosity! So don't worry! I'll get it up as soon as I can!**

**Anyway~ I'm glad you all like this story! Please enjoy this next chapter of DSF!**

After talking on the phone with Shinra, Shizuo walked over to the couch and sat down next to the slightly stirring informant. Putting the back of his hand to the other's sweaty forehead, Shizuo noticed that his fever had gone down a little. "Maybe now you can get the hell out of my apartment." he sneered.

'_Sure, that's so what you want.'_

The hell?

Shaking his head, causing his hair to get slightly messier, "There's no way in hell I would like a flea." the blond paused and looked down at the small innocent face of the sleeping informant, all traces of his usual mocking sneer gone without a trace.

'_What the hell am I thinking?' _Shizuo nearly smacked himself. _'Maybe it's just from lack of sleep… yeah that's it. Better get to bed.'_

.

.

.

When the debt collector awoke that morning, he sighed in relief at the fact that Izaya hadn't moved and stayed on the couch where he fell asleep. Walking over to the small sleeping form, Shizuo lightly hit the other on the face, "Wake up damn louse." he said gruffly.

"Nggh… Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, "Let me sleep… for… five more minutes…" yawning the other almost did get back to his rest, when he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him forward into a sitting position, "You are not going to sleep. I have to go to work and I don't want to find you sleepwalking around town!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Shizu-chan?" the raven haired man cocked his head slightly, "Sleepwalking? I don't sleepwalk."

'_Crap! I forgot that he doesn't remember!' _"Uh y-yeah… I was just… thinking- I was just thinking about someone else!" _'Smooth Shizuo smooth.'_

"Hm… must of just slipped from your little protozoic brain." Izaya chuckled lightly, "Shizu-chaaan!"

"What?" the blond was almost to the door; almost to his freedom from the annoying flea.

"I'm thirsty!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"Can't you make me some tea? I'm so sick and tired~! I don't think I could even move from the couch~!" Izaya said dramatically, coughing to add a little pizzazz to his act.

"Whatever." the blond stomped toward the kitchen, quickly making some tea mixed with Izaya's medicine, "Here." he said, shoving the cup toward the informant.

Wrapping his slender fingers around it, "Thanks… Shizu-chan…" he mumbled before quickly falling back asleep.

Shizuo shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, and walked out the door meet Tom.

.

.

.

"Damn I can't believe Takashi failed on that job leader gave him!" grumbled a young man, his voice raspy and hoarse sounding.

"Yeah! Hey… Mikio- DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!" another guy yelled, doing a double take on what he just saw.

He saw the great Izaya Orihara, jumping from street lamp to street lamp.

In his pajamas.

"What?" the man named Mikio looked at the direction the other man was pointing to.

Sure enough, 'Izaya' was jumping from street lamp to street lamp, singing a happy tune as he looked like he was skipping. He also was walking around in just his pajamas, the giant red t-shirt he was wearing and black sleep pants he was wearing made it look even more confusing and humorous; depending on who you are.

The two men turned around; motioning to their little posse to follow them as they started running after the small informant. It was harder said than done. The small man kept scaling parts of buildings, flipping backwards and forwards off of some objects, and even jumped on peoples heads then immediately jumped off still singing that same tune.

Finally, they crowded around him near the edge of Tokyo Bay, making sure that the raven's back was to the ocean just so they could maybe push him in if the guy pissed them off. "Now Orihara, mind telling us how you survived with Takashi?"

"Oh! Shizzy saved me!" he chirped.

"Shizzy? You don't mean… Sh-Shizuo Heiwajima do you?" they asked nervously.

"Of course! What other Shizzy is there?" 'Izzy' smiled and tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, "Where is Shizzy anyway~?" he asked innocently before he suddenly collapsed.

.

.

.

Izaya felt his legs give out from under him. He felt the falling sensation, his stomach and heart lightly leaping a little at the sudden feeling of weightlessness. Out of reflex, he put his hands in front of so as not to smash his face into the ground; the loose rocks on the pavement were digging into his palms a little uncomfortable but he didn't show it. _'Wh-where am I?' _he thought with worry as his knees connected with the pavement.

"Orihara?" a boisterous voice asked in what sounded like uncertainty.

Blinking his sleepy eyes, Izaya turned to look at the person that said his name, eyes widening a little when he saw that he was surrounded by a large group of bulky built Yellow Scarves.

He noticed some of them were snickering.

They must have noticed that he was sick. _'How could they not?' _he asked himself. Izaya knew that his usual mischievous red-brown eyes looked unfocused and feverish; he also knew he was sweating from his fever and that his face was heavily flushed from his ailment as well. _'Damn it.' _he cursed to himself before painting his usually smirk on, not missing a beat. "Hello gentlemen~!" _'And I use that term loosely.' _"Is there something you need?"

"Orihara… are you sick?" they all sneered maliciously.

"Of course not~! It's only a slight cold." the raven chuckled, "Now if you don't mind-" he was stopped mid-sentence as someone sent a swinging pipe in his direction.

Dodging it the informant was able to keep he balance (albeit a little wobbly), and punches rained down upon him. Using his small form to good use, the man easily dodged; that is, until someone managed to punch him painfully in the gut, making him loose his breath and clutch his stomach in pain. Accidentally letting out a small whimper of pain, Izaya tried to get up before a hard kick to the back of his head sent him back to the ground; his mind reeling from the pain in his already aching head. His head cracked against the ground, and Izaya could have sworn he saw spots in his vision. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy, but the pain that the gang was doing to him wouldn't let him just sleep.

'_Shizu…chan…' _and then the world went black.

.

.

.

At another part of Ikebukuro, Shizuo sneezed. Tom looked at him and lightly chuckled, "Looks like someone's talking about you."

"Yeah right, besides, isn't that when your ears burn or something?"

The underground debt collector shook his head, "So… are you going to explain about that pest problem?"

"No." the other said bluntly.

"Fine fine."

.

.

.

Celty liked to drive around the town at the time near sunset. She liked to just drive period. Right now as she was driving around Ikebukuro, she came across a large group of people that looked like they were tightly compacted around something. Looking at them, the dullahan noticed a flash of raven hair and a red shirt. _'It couldn't be could it?' _the dullahan questioned as she drove past them, a shiver running down her spine. _'I've got to tell Shizuo!'_ and with that she sped off into the city; the sound of a horse signaling her path.

.

.

.

"Come on! At least give me a hint! What? Is Izaya staying at your house or something?" Tom laughed.

Shizuo blanched, "O-Of Course not…" he mumbled under his breath before the sound of a familiar figure caught his attention.

Turning, he saw Celty pelting down the road on her bike. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the other two and shoved her PDA in the blond's face, _[Shizuo! What was Izaya wearing this morning?]_

"Uh… a red shirt. Why?"

_[I passed by a group of Yellow Scarves and saw them circling around something. Whatever it was I don't know, but I saw a flash of black hair and a red shirt!]_

"There's no way that could be the flea."

_[Call him then.] _

Sighing in defeat, Shizuo took out his cell phone… and stopped, "What the fuck is his number?"

"…."

_[Here, use my phone.] _Celty made a sighing like motion with her head before handing the taller man her cell phone.

Quickly finding the flea's number, Shizuo called it.

It went rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"He's not picking up…" Shizuo stared at the phone before looking at Celty, "Where did you see the group?"

Celty pointed off in the direction, and quickly caught her carelessly thrown phone as it was thrown toward her in Shizuo's haste.

"…What's going on?" asked Tom, still confused over everything.

.

.

.

Mikio smirked as he stared down at the young informant; who was fighting to stay conscious, "Not so fun now is it?"

Izaya smirked as usual, but his pain glazed eyes gave him away, "Hehehe…" he chuckled a little as he wiped the blood that was running down the side of his face.

Mikio 'tched' before kicking Izaya in the stomach rather harshly; sending the younger man into a coughing fit. "Punk ass bitch." cursed the gang member.

"Hey."

Everyone of the gang members felt their blood turn to ice as they turned to look at the newly arrived person. Their eyes became the size of saucers as they took in the look of fury on Shizuo's face.

The blond snapped his cigarette in half, stomping on it as he walked toward the gang, "Nobody kills that fucking flea but me!" he shouted before his vision became red with blood.

.

.

.

Panting, Shizuo vaguely remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. He knew that he swung a stop sign, and he knew he hit them all pretty well since they were on the ground groaning in pain. "Hey flea!" he yelled and stepped over the bodies as he stomped over to the slightly conscious flea, "Wake up!" he shook the other's thin shoulder.

Leaning down, Shizuo put the palm of his hand to other's forehead. His fever had gotten _much _worse than this morning. "Shizu…chan…" the other muttered as he gasped for breath.

Shizuo pulled Izaya onto his lap, supporting his head with one hand and holding him still with the other, "You alright flea?"

Izaya smiled weakly, "Why is it… that you're… always… coming to… my rescue… when I'm… sick?" he huffed.

"It's because only I'm supposed to kill you." the bodyguard said dryly.

"Hmph… stupid… Shizu-chan…" the raven muttered, snuggling closer to Shizuo for warmth, "My head… hurts… really… bad…"

"I'll take you to Shinra's, you need it after these injuries you have."

"Stupid protozoan…"

.

.

.

"Let's go Mikado-kun!" shouted Kida as they exited the book store with bags full of manga in hand, "Let's go read our books at the Bay! I heard that all the best girls go there around this time!"

"Kida-kun!" the quiet boy yelled as his friend ran in the appointed direction, "Wait up!"

Turning around a corner, Kida saw something that he never expected to see:

Shizuo, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, holding Izaya Orihara, a man he hated with a fiery passion, in his lap.

Kida stood there with a look of pure horror on his face. His jaw literally dropped to the floor, _'What the… HELL?'_

"Ki-WAH!" Mikado screamed when he caught up with his blond friend; who put his hand over the timid boy's mouth quickly. "Unless you want to die… I suggest you shut up."

Mikado gave his friend a questioning look before looking toward the bay. He felt his heart stop when he noticed the odd scene before him, _'Is this an alternate reality?' _

Kida on the other hand had a _great _idea pass through his head: the idea was for him to do something that'll make Erika very happy. He pulled out his cell phone, went to camera, and took a picture of the two most feared men in Ikebukuro…cuddling.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, they both fled the scene, happy with Erika's reaction when she saw the picture.

**Hm… I guess this is a good place to end it for the time being XD**

**Thank you all for OVER 50 REVIEWS! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPPPPYYYY!**

**The songs I listened to this time**

**Trust me- The Durarara ending number 1**

**Dirty little Secret- AAR (I think of the guy in the music video with a bag over his head, who's holding a sign that says 'I peed in the sink' XD)**

**Thanks For The Memories- Fall Out Boy (I think of Winter nights with snow! Even though it really never snows where I live!)**

**Runaway- Avril Lavigne (I think of blue lollipops when I listen to this XD)**

**Fighting - Yellow card (I think of martial artists fighting then bro hugging)**

**Miss Murder- AFI (I just think of me dancing around while playing the guitar)**

**Nine in the Afternoon- Panic! At the disco (I think of the smell of Christmas trees and cinnamon, and people walking around my house while playing trumpets XD)**

**No Surprise- Daughtry (I think of… my favorite characters walking slowly down a road while looking epic XD)**

**I gotta Feeling- Black-Eyed Peas (Hm… I think of… a dance party at my schools band hall that's happening in slow motion)**

**I think of some strange things while I listen to music XD**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! I hopefully want to get over 70 reviews by the next chapter, that's my goal! After I finish this story (I have no idea when it's going to end) I plan to start another multichaptered Shizaya fanfic, but of course, I have to finish one of my active stories first before I go making new ones~**

**Please review!**


	5. Glasses and Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Chapter 5: Glasses and dancing**

**Well… school has been… interesting… I've learned that most of my friends are creepers XD.**

That sound.

That freaking annoying sound.

Shizuo glared at the ceiling of his bedroom, the sounds of that flea coughing ringing through the house. _'He's been coughing all night! I'm never going to get any-HOLY SHIT.'_ thought the bodyguard as he glared even harder at the ceiling, and checked the clock to find that it was already seven in the morning. Growling under his breath, he walked out into the living room, grabbing Izaya's medicine on the way out.

Only to find a land mine of dirty tissues. "IZAYA!" yelled Shizuo as he threw the bottle of pills at the almost asleep informant.

"How the hell am I supposed to get past this? … Guess I have no choice…" cursing the flea to high heaven , Shizuo had to take prance like steps.

'I feel like I'm dancing!' he thought joyfully, adding arm movements to his dance-like performance.

Cough cough.

Freezing in his tracks, Shizuo turned to see Izaya looking over the back of the couch, a devious grin on his face. "Shizu-chan~ are you dancing for me~?" he snickered.

"Hell no flea! I'm trying to avoid contaminatingmyself with louse germs! What is this anyway?" the blond man retorted.

"Oh the tissues? Well I figured since it's just your house that I wouldn't get up to throw anything away. It's just your house." grinned the smaller man as he wrapped the blanket closer around himself.

Grinding his teeth together, it took all of Shizuo's self control not to punch Izaya's face in right then and there. Instead, he opted to quickly get dressed for work and be away from the rotten flea for the day. "I'm going to work." he mumbled before quickly changing and stopped at the door, "Don't burn it down." was all he said before shutting the door with a little too much force behind him.

.

.

.

After Shizuo left, Izaya got up off the couch, with the blanket still wrapped around his thin body, and went to his laptop that was on Shizu-chan's desk. Turning it on, he checked the Dollar's chatroom, "Oh look! Ryugamine-kun is on! And so is "Setton"." he squinted at the words, "Damn… I'll have to get my glasses." he said ruefully before getting out of his computer chair.

Walking into the room where his stuff was held, Izaya searched his bag for his glasses. "Aha!" he said gleefully as he found them in a hidden pocket in the back.

Slipping on the thin, black framed glasses, the informant walked over to the computer. "Now to have some fun~!"

.

.

.

"You look a little tired…" commented Tom when Shizuo showed up for work that day.

"Pest problem again. I didn't sleep at all." yawned the bodyguard.

"Maybe you should take the day off? A exhausted you definitely isn't better than pissed off you." chuckled his boss.

"But don't you need my help with these bastards?"

"Not really, today I only have one or two easy customers today. But seriously, I'm talking to you as a _friend_, you should take the day off and rest."

"But… alright I will. But I have to go grocery shopping first, I have hardly any food…"

"See ya Shizuo!" called Tom as Shizuo ran off toward the grocery store, which was only a couple of blocks from the blond's house.

.

.

.

Carrying the small amount of groceries, Shizuo unlocked the door to his apartment quietly, and walked into the cool apartment. Setting down the groceries on the dining table, he walked into the living room to find Izaya on his laptop.

Shizuo did a double take.

Did the flea have _glasses _on?

"Are you wearing glasses?" he asked, surprise, and amusement evident in his voice at he stared at Izaya.

Izaya jumped in his chair slightly, and ripped his glasses off his face, trying to hide them. "Oh Shizu-chan-" he stopped in his sentence when the older man grabbed his thin wrist.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" chuckled Shizuo.

Izaya felt the feeling of embarrassment wash over him, "Since when did _you _think it was polite to just walk in without knocking?"

"It's my house flea, I don't have to knock." countered the blond, and without thinking he blurted, "You know, you should wear your glasses more often, they make you look cuter."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Shizuo felt his face redden and heat up. _'Why the hell did I just say that?' _he mentally berated himself, nervously looking at the raven haired man whose wrist he was grabbing. Izaya's face, too, reddened. His reddish-brown eyes widened in surprise, making his face look adora- GOD DAMMIT. _'THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I CAN THINK HE LOOKS CUTE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!' _shouted Shizuo. "T-Too bad." Izaya paused for a second to control his voice and possibly stop the burning feeling in his cheeks, "I don't wear my glasses for anybody."

The bodyguard felt his heart lurch. _'Why the hell am I feeling this way? It's just glasses, and it's the flea for god's sake! Why would I care?' _Disappointment coursed through his mind, however before he could think anymore about the subject, Izaya started coughing uncontrollably. The bodyguard rushed over to Izaya as he continued to cough, not knowing what to do, he just sat there as the informant's reddish brown eyes started watering. Finally, after about five minutes, the raven stopped coughing hard enough that his small body jerked with each movement. "You okay?" Shizuo asked, not really caring how worried he sounded.

With a hand still over his mouth, Izaya nodded before taking in deep gulps of air, "I forgot… to take my medicine…." he said with small coughs in between each word.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think Shizu-chan?" retorted Izaya sourly, whining a bit as he said those words.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Yeah I'm sorry for the lame ending but my friend hasn't given me ANY ideas. And I've been grounded for a while. I got grounded for hanging up on my mom and then she started yelling at me about how I don't respect her and treat like dirt, while in actuality I respect her more than anybody and treat her a lot better than some people treat their moms. Why does she always have to overreact to everything?**

**On another note… I'm never sticking my ipod in my back pocket again! I had it in my pocket, pulled it out and the earbud cord disconnected and my ipod fell in the toilet. : | I feel so stupid for that, and I felt bad because my mom got me that for my birthday!**

**On another note, I'm thinking about getting the game, Alan Wake. I heard it's really good and I've seen some guy on you tube play it, and it looked really good! At least, for the parts my computer stopped glitching over and let me saw, but oh well.**

**Currently my ipod is in a bag of rice and is outside, I wish I knew that there was something else I could do! That few seconds it was in the water ruined it! ;~;**


End file.
